Phantom Beast
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Besta Fantasma" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Phantom Beast" ( Genjū) is an archetype of mostly Beast-Warrior and Machine-Type monsters. "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" are also "Phantom Beast" cards because they have 「」 in their Japanese names. In the TCG, "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" each have an archetype condition that treats it as a "Phantom Beast" monster. Due to no "Phantom Beast" support cards being printed since the archetype condition was added to "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", it is always specifically included in effects that specify "Phantom Beast" monsters. They are based around aggressive beatdown tactics, gaining advantages when sent to/while in the Graveyard, or inflicting extra damage when battling. The effects of the Beast-Types seem to be based on those of the "White Knights" used by Chazz Princeton in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. The archetype also includes a sub-archetype, the "Mecha Phantom Beasts". Estilo De Jogo Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts Monstros de Efeito * Phantom Beast Cross-Wing * Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus * Phantom Beast Wild-Horn * Berfomet * Rescue Rabbit * Enraged Battle Ox * Elephun * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Gorilla Monstros Reguladores * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts * X-Saber Airbellum Monstros de Fusão * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts Monstros Sincro * Thunder Unicorn * Voltic Bicorn * Lightning Tricorn * Naturia Beast * XX-Saber Gottoms * Thor, Lord of the Aesir (use with "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts") Monstros Xyz * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King * Diamond Dire Wolf Magias * Closed Forest (If you use Beast-Type monsters) * Spiritual Forest * Fire Formation - Tenki * Fire Formation - Tensu * Polymerization Armadilhas * Horn of the Phantom Beast * Beast Rising Símbolos De Rock-Lizard This Deck mitigateswhat was known as "Symbols" of "Coelacanth", a Fish-Type Deck circling around aggressive Synchro Summons and Graveyard tactics. This Deck uses "Gladiator Beast Andal" in conjunction with "Gladiator Proving Ground" and "Symbols of Duty" to return "Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard" to the field multiple times in a Duel. "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" can aid in getting him into the Graveyard faster as well as provide destruction in part to defend yourself. "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" can also be used to put "Phantom Beast Cross-Wing" or "Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard" into the Graveyard. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Phantom Beast Cross-Wing * Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard * Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus * Rescue Rabbit * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Gladiator Beast Andal * Card Trooper * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord Magias * Card Destruction * Symbols of Duty * Gladiator Proving Ground * Gold Sarcophagus Armadilhas * Waboku * Trap Stun * Horn of the Phantom Beast Fraquezas Austere cards such as "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom" (majority of "Phantom Beast"s are Level 4), and either "Bladefly" or even "Acidic Downpour" ("Phantom Beast"s are not very daunting ATK/DEF-wise on their own) are two simple ways to cause trouble for "Phantom Beast" Duelists. Also, banishers like "Disappear" "Soul Release" and "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" can take "Cross Wing", "Thunder Pegasus" and/or "Chimaera"'s Fusion Material Monsters out of the Graveyard and hence nullify a motley of benefits that "Phantom Beasts" can't otherwise get much of from other support cards. This can be contested with "Imperial Iron Wall". You can also use "Solidarity", "Gaia Power" and/or even "Forest" and/or "Sogen" for additional stat boosts and cards like "Impenetrable Attack". "Threatening Roar" and "Thunder of Ruler" to repel attacks. "Tualatin" is a perfect mismatch against standard "Phantom Beast" Decks as this card can keep them off the field wholly, an Archetype that is heftily needy on field presence and offensive stratagems. "Array of Revealing Light" can also temporize their plan of attack long enough to be dispersed from the Field. Categoria:Arquétipos